


The Farm

by JarethTheGoblinKing123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But he loves her, F/M, Harry kidnapps, i dont even know, i suck at summaries, its going to get graphic at some points so if you dont like dont read, maybe too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarethTheGoblinKing123/pseuds/JarethTheGoblinKing123
Summary: Lilly goes on a date with Harry Styles who she thinks is her potential soulmate, after a night of splendor Harry doesn't allow her to leave.





	1. First Date

Harry Styles. Harry fucking Styles. It's like a goddamn fairy tale name, very fitting for his stature, like he was too good to be true. He sauntered into your favorite coffee shop like a fucking demigod. He immediately caught your attention and you caught his. After receiving his order he made his way to your table dropped a few charming lines before he got your number. You texted with the strange man for a couple days before agreeing to a date. He seemed so nice. He told you how beautiful you were, how you would look squirming under his tongue. It was your first date. He had you hanging on every word that slipped past his lips. Words not at all appropriate for a first date, any other man you would immediately shut down. But Harry, Harry had this aura. Passion and intensity radiated off of him. You could listen to him tell you how he wiped his ass and not even flinch. Next thing you knew he was inviting you to his place, you couldn't turn down the freakish hot sex that was about to ensue. Even his stride, quick and confident the way he held his hand in the small of your back as he led you to his car. A simple model. Still on the higher end, he even held the door open and waited for you to buckle. You were practically ready to throw your underwear off right then and there.  
"So Lilly, there's a question I've been dying to know. It might be a deal breaker so you have to tell me the truth." Harry slid his keys into the ignition and turned his face towards you waiting for an answer.  
Your heart suddenly dropped.  
"Um, okay. What is it?" You stuttered over your words a little too much. Harry noted your nervousness, pocketing that for later.  
"What's your favorite color?" He said looking over at you with a lopsided grin. Immediately you slapped him with your bag.  
"That's not funny!" A laugh sprang from Harry's stomachs. It was like a melody from Angels. The way his eyes flashed made your breath catch in your throat. How can a man be so fucking beautiful? Harry fiddled with his cd player until Stevie Nicks filled the car. Another reason to call this man the epitome of perfection. You searched for something to say to fill the silence.  
“So do you believe she's a witch?”You mentally slapped yourself as soon as the words left your mouth.  
Harry flicked his attention your way momentarily before responding, “Stevie? Oh most definitely, no one can have that melodic of a voice without involving some dark magic.”  
You giggled not sure of what to say next and just resolved to sitting in silence for the rest of the car ride. Stevie Nicks calming your nerves. About 20 minutes of driving later you arrived at what looked like a gated community. Harry entered the pin playfully telling you it was top secret and to look away. You laughed it off and looked at the scenery. It was a heavily wooded area, very private. It seemed like the type of place Harry would live. Well from what you observed over the short time of knowing him. Harry put the car back into drive and proceeded down the road. You kept waiting for more houses to come into view but you saw nothing. You pushed the slight alarm to the back of your brain, blaming it on your tendency to overthink everything. After about 5 minutes you arrived at the end of the road to a quaint house. It was beautiful, two stories with a wrap around porch. Every little girl's dream home. Not at all what you expected of Harry.  
“Is all of this land yours?” Harry laughed at my surprised face  
“Yeah, when I was younger I was a bit famous. Made a bit of money and I invested everything and slipped out of the limelight. Was never really my thing. I didn't enjoy having so many eyes on my at once. So I bought this land from a farmer for a steal and gated it in to prevent any tabloids and here I am.” Harry flashed his teeth at you, his green eyes piercing you.  
“It's beautiful here.” Harry hummed in response before getting out of the car and opening the door for you. He held out his hand for you to grab as you hauled yourself out. Nowhere near as graceful as Harry, a slight blush spread across your cheeks. You hoped the night sky blocked him from seeing. Harry kept your hand in his as he walked to his front door. You heard the jingle of keys as you looked around at the tree line. Harry put his hand on your back as he steered you into his house. It was in a word, magnificent. The decor was tasteful, just bordering modern but still holding a comfortable vibe. He gestured for you take off your shoes before heading into the kitchen.  
“Want a cup of coffee?” Harry raised his eyebrow up at you sporting his dimples.  
“Isn't that a little cliche? Asking a girl into your house for a ‘cup of coffee’” You raised your eyebrow back having a silent war over who was going to say the real reason of why you came back to the house. A smile spread across Harry's cheeks.  
“I have no idea what you're talking about” You watched as he prepared the coffee, mesmerized by him seemingly glide through the kitchen. You watched the veins in his arms move as he lifted mugs down from the cabinet. You couldn't help but picture those arms holding you down as he thrust into you, making you scream his name.  
“Lilly” You looked up at Harry, realizing that must not of been the first time he called your name.  
“Do you mind getting the sugar down for me? Left cabinet next to the fridge top shelf” You hurriedly went to the cabinet to avert eye contact with Harry. After opening it you went on your tippy toes to reach the top shelf. Fuck being short. You dropped it halfway down when you felt a pair of arms grab your waist. Harry's breath on the shell of your ear.  
“I am sorry love I just can't wait, let's just skip the formalities and get to business” You let out a shaky breath before nodding your head. Harry spun you around before lifting you, you wrapped your legs around his waist allowing him to carry you up the stairs. Harry's bedroom was at the end of the hall, you didn't get to look around much before he laid you on the bed before quickly moving to hover over you. Slowly he lowered his head to graze his lips across yours. The slow movements were maddening. His hand trailed up your thigh before reaching the waistband of your underwear. Thank god you decided to wear the matching set and not your usual. His lips trailed down your neck and to the neckline of your shirt. Harry lowered it and licked a stripe above your cleavage. Your back arched in return. You tried to suppress a moan but it slipped past your lips. Harry smiled against your skin and worked your shirt off your body. He slipped a hand under your bra and kneaded your breast and brought the other to his lips. He sucked your nipple into his mouth and turned your head to force you to make eye contact. His eyes were dark and dilated, his face was almost animalistic.  
You groaned.  
“Harry please”  
He stopped the assault on your breast,”Please what darling?”  
“Please go faster, anything, please just fuck me.”  
Harry threaded his hand through your hair before pulling, not enough to hurt but enough to make a point.  
“I decide the pace, got it?” You nodded your head in response. You've done some kinky things in your life but never like this, giving up complete control. It was thrilling. Harry suddenly lighted himself up, you were about to whine in response but you were stopped short when he tugged down your skirt and underwear. He lifted your legs over his shoulders and kissed the inside of your thighs slowly inching towards the place you so desperately needed him to touch. His tongue swiped up grazing your clit. You moaned hard scraping Harry's scalp with your nails. Harry hooked his arms around your legs pulling you even closer. He swirled his tongue and dipped into your entrance. Stars burst behind your eyes. Your chest heaved as you watched him thoroughly enjoying eating you out. You gripped the sheets and pulled, you needed something, anything to keep you grounded.  
“Harry I am going to cum!” Harry immediately lifted his head. “You come when you're told.” He pulled himself away from you and unzipped his pants. His arousal was obvious. His cock sprang to life after being released from its confines. He took back his place above you, rubbing the head of his cock in between your folds. You threw your head back, the teasing was agonizing.  
“You like that baby? You like when I tease you? Look at you sweating and writhing below me. So beautiful.” You looked at him pleading for the relief only he could give. Harry smiled at you. The complete mess he made of you. He grabbed his cock and lined it up with your entrance and slowly pushed in. You shamelessly moaned and clawed at his back spurring him on. His pace quickened finally reaching a pace that was satisfying. Moans and Harry's flew out of your mouth, barely intelligible. Harry grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head as if he read your mind earlier in the kitchen. He moaned at the tightness of you, sweat collecting on his forehead as he thrusted harder and harder. You felt the warmth build back up in the pit of your stomach, coiling and waiting for release. Harry's thrusts became irregular, you knew he was getting close too. He removed his grip on your wrists and used them to roam your body. His teeth found your nipple and he bit hard. You choked on a gasp, overwhelmed by all the sensation. Harry licked the shell of your ear before whispering, “Come”  
A burst of pleasure hit you like a freight train as were finally allowed to let go. Moans and screams left your mouth. Harry's grunts grew louder as he felt you clench around him. He quicken his pace more before spilling into you. The room suddenly grew very quiet except from the pants from the both of you. Harry laid next you and laughed. “I probably should've asked if you liked it rough before.” You turned towards him with a smile.  
“Well it was a good surprise.”  
As the euphoria slowly faded you began to feel awkward. Should you go home? Or stay the night? Would it be overstaying your welcome? Harry saw the unsure look creep into your eyes. He guessed what you were fretting over. He pulled you up to level with him. You laid your head against his chest.  
“Do you wanna stay the night, I promise I am not a secret axe murderer or anything.” Relief washed over you at Harry's question.  
“Well okay, but just know I have quick reflexes so I am a hard one to kill.” You felt the vibrations from Harry's laugh against your cheek. Your mind wandered off and before Harry could think of a witty comeback you slipped into a deep sleep.


	2. Spinach Frittata's and Rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new side of Harry is shown

Consciousness slowly came to you the next morning along with the realization of the warm body curled up against you. You slowly turned your head towards the source of the heat to come face to face with Harry. He was still asleep, his curls strung in every which way. A smile spread across your face as the memories of last night flooded into your brain. You had never been with a man that had paid that much attention to you. Usually it was a couple minutes of foreplay and then they were fucking you. And most of the time they didn't bother to wait for you to come. Harry was different. And goddamn did you love it.   
You slowly reached your hand up to his forehead to swipe a curl out of his face. His skin was so smooth. Harry groaned at the contact and his eyes opened to meet yours.   
“Were you watching me sleep?” Harry raked his fingers through your curls pulling your head closer to his to chaste your lips. “Who’s the possible killer now?” You giggled.  
“I couldn't help myself, you look like a cherub when your sleep.” Harry faked a hurt look and climbed over your body.   
“I bet a cherub couldn’t fuck like I can.”   
“No one can fuck like you can.” Harry placed another kiss on your lips before getting up.   
“I am gonna shower, make yourself at home. I'll be out in a bit.” As soon as you heard water running you grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. How could you be so head over heels for a guy you just met?? He was the complete package don't get yourself wrong but you knew you shouldn't get your hopes up. Maybe he just saw this as a one night stand. Dread started to creep in before you quickly swatted it out. You can't let yourself think like that, not yet. You gathered the sheets around your body and hopped off of the bed. Ooo chilly. A picture frame caught your eye in the corner of the room on top of Harry's dresser. You slowly padded over to it hoping Harry couldn't hear you get out of bed. It showed a much younger Harry. His long hair made him look even more like an adolescent. A women who looked slightly like Harry was on his right side wrapping her arms around him. She looked so proud. On his left was an older man clapping Harry's back, both their eyes shining so bright. Whoever they are they must love Harry alot.   
“S’My mom and stepdad.” The sudden interruption made you jump.  
“Sorry I didn't mean to snoop.” You looked down at your toes, trying to hide your embarrassment.   
“No it’s fine, I love that picture. My mom actually died not long after that. A car crash. And my step dad died a couple months after that, cancer is a bitch.” Harry faked a laugh before reaching into his closet to pull out a shirt.   
“I am so sorry Harry.”   
Harry shook his head, “It was a long time ago.” He cleared his throat before handing you the t-shirt.   
“I thought I’d make you breakfast and seeing that the only thing you have here are your very distracting clothes,” Harry raised his eyebrow suggestively “you can wear one of my T-shirts.” You smiled before taking the shirt. “Thank you”   
The shirt was much too big and went down to mid thigh but you could tell it was a well loved shirt from the soft material and it reeking of Harry. Harry looked you up and down, drinking in the sight of you. You blushed at the attention.   
“Quit blushing you look beautiful.” Harry dropped his towel and pulled on a pair of joggers and a cotton shirt similar to yours. You didn't realize how many tattoos Harry had last night. I wonder if I will ever get to know him enough to find out their meanings. Harry gestured for you to walk in front of him going down the stairs.   
Breakfast went by quickly. You idly chatted in between watching as Harry effortlessly cooked you one of the most amazing meals you've ever had.   
“Spinach frittata for the lady.” Harry slide you a slice before placing one on his plate for himself. He sat across the kitchen island from you patiently waiting for you to taste the food. You took your first bite and the flavors melted on your tongue. You moaned a response.   
“I didn't know food could give me an orgasm.” Harry laughed while continuing to eat his food. A comfortable silence settled between you two.   
After the dishes were cleared and placed into the dishwasher you went upstairs to retrieve your clothes. Preparing yourself to leave. You walked back downstairs to find Harry looking out of the bay window in the kitchen. “I am gonna call an Uber and head home.” He quickly snapped his head around.   
“No! I mean no, I um... don’t like strangers coming onto my property.” Harry rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “I just like to keep my residence very private.” A nervous laugh slipped past your lips.   
“Okay, would you mind driving me home then? I really need to be getting home. I've got a deadline due tomorrow and I am nowhere near finished.”   
“I um… I am afraid I can’t do that Lilly.” Your smile slipped off your face. What the fuck does he mean he can’t do that?  
“Why? Harry please this really isn't funny.” Harry's facial expression went from blank to dark in a matter of seconds. His emerald eyes clouding over.   
“Why don’t you just stay awhile. Here with me.” Harry started to step closer. Alarms blared in your head that something wasn’t right.   
“No Harry...I... I really have to get home.”   
“Don’t defy me Lilly! You won’t like when I am angry!” Your lip began to tremble at Harry's’ sudden change in demeanor. Fuck I should've known he was too good to be true. FUCK FUCK FUCK. Goddammit why did I agree to this date? He was so fucking charming. What the fuck am I going to do?   
“Harry please you're scaring me.” You backed into the wall by the front door as Harry got closer. Like a predator preparing to pounce on his prey. Your eyes darted to the front door. He was just far enough. You could run out. You sprinted towards the front door and yanked it open. Just as you stepped onto the porch a pair of strong arms ripped you back and drug you into the house. You kicked clawed and scratched at Harry trying to get free but his grip was iron.   
“HARRY LET ME GO! LET ME GO!” Harry growled as he wrestled you to the ground. Throwing all of his weight into his knees to pin your arms to the ground.   
“THIS COULD OF BEEN EASY IF YOU WOULD’VE JUST LISTENED!” Harry's breathing was labored. He stayed above you until you tired yourself out. Your body went limp and Harry’s weight lessened.   
“You’re going to stay here with me okay?” He reached down to stroke your cheek. “I won’t hurt you unless you make me. We can both be happy if you don’t make this difficult.” Tears streamed down your cheeks as you wailed.   
“Please Harry just let me go. I promise I won’t tell anyone. Just please.” Your words further angered Harry.   
“STop crying.” You couldn’t help yourself. The tears just kept flowing and your breathing was erratic. You felt like the world was closing in.   
“Goddammit Lilly stop crying!” Harry’s harsh words made you cry harder.   
“Okay you asked for it.” Harry got up and flung your body over his shoulder. You tried to fight but your body was too tired, and no match for Harry's strength. You watched as he took you up the stairs and into a bedroom opposite of his. He flung you onto the bed, a stark contrast of the Harry from last night. He rummaged in the night stand before pulling out rope. A new fear instilled inside of you. Fresh tears rolled down your cheeks.   
“Harry please.” Your voice a harsh whisper. Harry gripped your wrist ignoring your request and tied it to the bedpost, same with the other side. You pulled at the confines desperately trying to free yourself.   
“Struggle any harder and I'll tie your legs up too.” Harry's voice was monotone and his face blank.   
“Harry I’ll be good I promise.” You looked in his eyes in earnest hoping the Harry from last night would suddenly appear and say this was all a joke.  
“I’ll let you out when you've learned your lesson.” A scream ripped through your throat as Harry shut the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! New chapter as promised. I've decided to place Harry's age in his late to mid 30's and Lilly is in her early 20's so that's why she doesn't know of Harry's boy band days. And Harry's farm is somewhere in Missouri if that will help you better picture it, but anyways comments of appraisal and criticism are lovely!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I am back after a long hiatus. Things aren't going to start getting intense until chapter 2, which I am working on! I am a little rusty so call me out if my writing sucks. I am glad to be back in the writing world and I missed all of you. Comments of criticism or appraisal are lovely.


End file.
